narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yasuda Clan
Yasuda Clan → Ability: Yasugan The Yasuda Clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, reputed to be the village's strongest because of their Yasugan and natural battle power. History The Yasuda clan was during the a strong clan. It was able to compete against the Uchiha and Senju clan. After the Uchiha clan and the Senju clan founded Konohagakure, the Yasuda clan decided to made her own village and founded Yasugakure. It became a little village in the north east of the Land of Fire. As the started the Yasuda clan supported Konohagakure during the war. The Yasuda clan manged to win big combats against Kumogakure. After the end of the the Yasuda clan joined Konohagakure, because of Yasugakure strenght and high developed scientific socialism system. Also they manged to get a high position in politics. The Hokage Conflict After the forth Hokage died during the Nine-Tails, many clan leaders claimed that thier should take the position of the fifth hokage. The village's population and the daimyo decided to take Yasuda's clan leader Haki Yasuda, but the Uchiha clan leader also wanted to became the new hokage. To dicuss this subject they organized a meeting to decide who will become the new hokage. The meeting ended without a decision. Then the uchiha clan tried an assassination attempt, which failed. After this the Yasuda clan planned an attack on the Uchiha clan with the target to exterminate them out to solve every problem they cause. In the middle of the night they started the wipe with only 5 Yasuda clan members. Forth of the group made a hugh barrier over the uchiha district to encase them. Afterward Asuna Yasuda went through the barrier and activated her Yasugan to freeze the time. Then Asuna killed every member of the Uchiha clan and her parents to stop her clan to take the hokage place. Asuna fleed at the end of the mission from the village. After the incident Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage reactiveated. Post Hokage Conflict After the incident the Yasuda clan lost his rang and was not able to hold the political positions. Also it lost his prestig in the village. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, where Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura got nearly killed. Shizuki Yasuda saved them and joins forces with the Allied Shinobi Forces. In cooperation with Team 7 ... defeated Madara and Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Afterwards Sasuke wanted revenge for his clan, even Shizuki Yasuda was not responsible, but Shizuki Yasuda was able to kill him with ease. Years later, ... Abilities The Yasuda is known for having an innate aptitude for all combat-oriented skills and an advanced growth rate. They also have an especially potent chakra quality as well as a natural affinity for the lightning nature transformation. Also the Yasuda are well known for thier use of swords and Kenjutsu. ]] The Yasuda clan are renowned for possessing the Yasugan a dōjutsu kekkei genkai feared for the power that its grants its wielder. They can use thier Yasugan to sense chakra and living creature like humans and animals. Also its grants a inhuman information processing, which speed up the reaktion and thinking time. It gives the ability to cast jutsu without using handsigns and night vision. Seikyō Yasugan]] The Yasugan can be evolved into Seikyō Yasugan by suffer psychological and physical pain,which somtimes lead pepole to torture somone or kill they beloved. Its granting the user new and more powerful jutsu which mostly manipulate one thing. Like in Asuna's case she was able to manipulate time.